Brand New Eyes
by C.Crismarine
Summary: She's a ordinary girl living in The Land of Sea. He's a avenger who seeks power. They have nothing in common, but when they are brought together they will see what it's like to have brand new eyes and maybe new feelings. SasukeXOC
1. Prologue

– First of, welcome to my _very_ first fan fic on this website! I'm feeling pretty anxious about the type of reviews I'm going to get, but I'm excited at the same time.

A/N –This is a SasukeXOC story written in first person, but I have worked extremely hard and long to not make my character Yoshino a Mary-Sue. I hope that you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer- I do not in _any _shape or form own Naruto. All the original characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

-Prologue-

There was a sudden warm sensation that spread over my face, causing me to open my dark brown eyes and then smile. I quickly crawled out from under my bed and dashed over to my window which was leaking the first morning sunlight onto my face.

My fingers unlatched the bar which locked the window and quickly pushed the frame up. The fresh morning breeze brushed against my cheeks and the saltiness that came from the sea lingered on my lips.

As much as I enjoyed the morning breeze, it was not why I woke up early this particular morning. From my upstairs window I looked down to see if the shinobi from The Leaf Village were _finally_ here.

A wave of disappointment spread over my face when all I saw was the empty streets and wide view of the blue ocean. I rested my chin on the stool of the window and sighed.

I had always been curious about ninja since in my village, The Land of Sea, where we have no ninja because we're a non-shinobi nation. They whole reason the ninja were supposed to come here was because my dad is on the village's council and lately some members have gone missing or have been found dead.

It was surprising to hear such news since our village is very peaceful and we have an open trade with our other non-shinobi nations. I asked my mother to tell me more but she told me it was my father and the council's business, not mine.

"Why are you up so early Yoshino?"

I turn around to see my older sister, Tamiko, opening my door _without _permission and entering my room also _without_ permission.

"I'm waiting for the shinobi to arrive so that I can see what they look like before we go to our studies." I reply.

"Do you _really _have nothing else to do?" Tamiko shook her head, causing her long ebony hair which he kept behind a headband to sway.

"I just want to see what real shinobi looked like; _not _the ones that are portrayed in the plays we go to." I frown, thinking back on how horrifically violent and cruel the ninja are acted out as.

Tamiko put a finger to her lips then parted her lips,

"Maybe they're even _cuter _than the actors_._" She raised her index finger and winked at me.

I roll my eyes at her. Tamiko was 16 and I was 14, so we were both at _that _age to be thinking about boys. The only difference was that she and all her boy-crazed friends would come over the house and talk for _hours_ on end about boys.

"What? It **might **be true!" Tamiko sang as she walked over to my bed and proceeded to take a seat next to me.

I heard a deep sigh soon follow her last sentence.

"Wouldn't be romantic though to fall in love with a _ninja_? He would be swift and dangerous, but he's actually mysterious and brilliant. You would be in a fatal attraction to a man who puts his life on the line each and _every _time he goes on a mission." Tamiko gushes.

"You should write romantic novels." I try to conceal the ongoing smile on my lips.

Now it's Tamiko's turn to roll her eyes at me.

"Ha. Ha. Just wait when you fall in love, you won't know what hit you." She pinches my cheeks and I slap her hand away from me.

"Someone out there's going to want to have those natural light red lips of yours to say their name." Tamiko adds.

I blush deeply, "You're so gross!"

Tamiko ignores me and propped her chin up on the stool of the window next to mine.

We stay silent like this for a couple of minutes until Tamiko swiftly moves away from the window and bounces off my bed so fast, that all I see is the blurred color of her lavender kimono.

"Mother is going to be calling us downstairs in few-"

"Girls, breakfast is ready!" My mother calls from downstairs just before Tamiko finishes her last statement.

Tamiko smiles and I can't help _but _to smile at this too.

"Come on, let's go eat. You can search for your ninja buddies later." She turns her back to me and begins to head out my room.

I exhale and reach up for my window still as the last gust of the morning breeze goes through my light chestnut hair when I begin to close it.

I look through the glass one last time before I hop off my bed and get ready for breakfast.

A/N: Yes, I know it was short, but the first chapter _will _be longer. I **promise**.


	2. First Impressions

A/N: Sorry I didn't update for the **longest** time! I was really sick and my mom wouldn't allow me near my computer (she's a cleaning fanatic!) Anyway, here's the first official chapter of Brand New Eyes!

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to the original author, Masashi Kishimoto; I own nothing but my pure imagination.

Brand New Eyes

By:

Chapter 1: First Impressions

I've often heard that first impressions are the most important thing when you meet someone of great importance.

As I sit quietly at the dining table, I lower my eyes to my outfit and then raise them back up. My outfit consists of a soft pink colored kimono with tiny dot designs and my newest zori sandals.

I looked down at the smooth reflection of myself given by the onyx dining table.

My straight, light-chestnut hair flowed down to my chest and my dark brown eyes weren't red as the normally were when I rose in the morning.

A deep sigh of relief came from my lips.

_Not too bad._

"Why aren't you eating your breakfast, Yoshino?" My mother asked.

I looked up and saw my mother standing in front of the kitchen counter with her head turned to the side and her almond brown eyes on me.

My lips were barely parted to answer, when Tamiko replied for me.

"She's too busy thinking about those ninja that are coming to our house." She waved her chopsticks at me.

A slight warmth rose in my cheeks and I shot Tamiko a "thanks-a-lot" glare and she returned a "your welcome" smile.

My mother cleared her throat and titled her head down.

"I was _**not **_even thinking about that!" I lie, stuffing a piece of white rice in my mouth.

Tamiko rolls her eyes, "Yeah right. All you've been thinking about is ninja, ninja, NINJA!"

There was a loud banging noise that came over in my mother's direction that made both Tamiko and I jump. I looked over at her and saw that she was hunched over the counter with her arms spread apart like she was throwing up into the sink.

"I do _**not **_want to hear another word about those ninja, Tamiko. It's bad enough that they're coming into this household. I don't need another reminder." My mother sounded like she was choking.

There was a dead silence that came over the kitchen.

Tamiko and I mumbled didn't dare to say single word after that. After a few moments though, I heard my mother take her seat at the dining table.

It was a well known fact that my mother despised ninja with every single ounce of her soul. It wasn't because any members of her family were ninja; it surely wasn't because she herself was a ninja.

The evidence of why she hated ninja was on her face.

My mother is a very beautiful woman; she has fair skin, warm hazel eyes, and a dazzling white smile. There is one thing on my mother that is very ugly though. Located on the bridge of her nose and curving down the left side of her face, is a deep scar.

She's never talked about how exactly she obtained the scar, but we do know a ninja attacked her when she was a child and forcefully gave her the permanent scar on her face.

You might think that since ninja attacked my mother that I would too have a deep hatred of ninja. I don't for some reason. I _**should**_, but I don't.

"Yoshino, please finish your breakfast before it gets too cold." My mother interrupts my thoughts.

I nod, "Yes oka-san."

Once I finished my breakfast and my morning studies, I was back on my bed. This time, I wasn't staring out my window though. I lay perfectly still with my arms wide open and my legs spread out as far as my kimono would let them.

My eyes were focused on my white ceiling, but my mind was far off in deep thought.

_How could you be fascinated with the kind of people that did such a horrible thing to your own mother? _

I shook my head and shut my eyes closed from the view of my ceiling.

_No, it was __**one**__ stupid ninja that did that to her! It's not fair to judge them all over one person's actions. It's like saying that all people that live in the Land of Sea are fishermen!_

I re-opened my eyes, if there was one thing I hated more than anything in the world, it was self-conflicts.

The soft mid-afternoon breeze kicked in and blew gently across my face. I inhaled deeply then re-closed my eyes.

_Maybe a little rest will help me ease my mind._

"NARUTO!"

A female's voice boomed, followed by the loud, echoing noise of a punch.

I snapped my eyes open.

_What the hell was that?_

"OW! Sakura-Chan! Why are you so mean to me when it's all that Uchiha-bastard's fault for staring it!" A boy's voice whined loudly.

"Because, Naruto, you're an idiot!" The female's voice, who I'm assuming is Sakura, rose again.

I lifted myself off my bed and looked out my window to see what the big fuss was about.

To my surprise I saw that no one was there except for a single black cat on the street.

Just a few moments later, I heard the front door open and a little rustle then a man's voice echo through the halls.

"Sorry we're a little late; you must be Fugikawa Mayumi, correct?"

"Yes, you must be the ninja from the Leaf Village, correct?" My mother's voice sounded strained.

I widened my eyes, then quietly lifted myself off the bed and tip-toed to the stairs to hear more.

"Why yes we are!" I heard that boy's voice from earlier and it made me widened my eyes even more.

"Good, my husband is out on a council meeting in another village, he will return first thing tomorrow. Please, follow me so that I could get you settled." My mother's hospitality sounded strained and non-believable.

A rush of excitement swept through my veins as I dashed down the stairs and looked around, but did not see them. I walked though the rooms and once I caught a glimpse of my mother's cream colored kimono, I leaned back against the wall.

I slowly peeped out from behind the wall and looked into the room. There was a boy with bright yellow hair wearing a orange and white what seemed to be jumpsuit, a girl with short pink hair and a long forehead wearing a red fighting kimono, and a man with sliver hair and a navy mask on.

They didn't look like ninja, but what did I know about ninja in the first place?

Maybe I should properly introduce myself or maybe should I just wait for my mother to call me down and let her do it for me. I didn't know, I felt nervous yet at the same time excited. I wanted to know more about them, how they lived, what it was like to face death itself at times, you know that sort of stuff.

"Hn, are you trying to spy on us?"

A deep male's voice smirked and I turned around slowly, and then gasped which sounded more like a high squeak.

I looked up instantly at the owner from which the smirk came from. There was a boy with dark hair that looked like the feathers of raven, strong features on his pale face, and onyx eyes that reminded me of dark pools of oil. He had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his white shorts which he wore with an oddly shaped navy shirt. There was a shiny headband on his forehead with a leaf carved into the middle.

At that moment I knew he was a ninja.

I must've been staring at him for awhile because soon his facial expression went from blank to a strong glare.

I felt warm all over my face and my nails began to dig into the wall behind me. What could I possibly say to explain why exactly I was hiding behind a wall looking out at the fellow members of his team?

Since I couldn't form the words, I shook my head slowly.

He looked at me then lowered his eyes to the ground and began to walk away.

"Typical." I heard him scoff under his breath before he walked into the room with his fellow teammates.

Later that afternoon, the proper introductions were made when my mother called Tamiko and I downstairs to meet them in the dining area.

"Aren't you excited to meet your future ninja buddies?" Tamiko asked me once we were close to the dining room.

I nodded with a small smile. The truth was I was excited, but at the same time I was extremely nervous, because I had to face that raven haired boy again. He surely must have thought that I was some sort of creepy stalker or something equally as awful.

When he said 'Typical', I didn't quite understand why he said that, but it must not have been good since he walked away from me shortly afterwards.

Shaking my head from those thoughts, I inhaled deeply and exhaled shortly.

_You __**have**__ to make up from that first impression you made on him! _

Once Tamiko and I entered the room, we took our seats in our typical place and when I looked up, all the blood seemed to drain down to my feet.

I was sitting directly in front him.

He didn't take notice of me, but he was glaring intensively at the bright yellow haired boy that sat next to him, who in return was glaring right back at him.

"Hello, you must be Fumio's daughters." The older man with the sliver hair and navy mask said.

"Yes, we are!" Tamiko bowed her head.

I didn't speak, but bowed my head as well.

Tamiko parted her lips to speak her name, but just as she did she stopped once she saw the blonde haired boy shoot up in his seat point his finger to the ceiling.

He wore a big grin on his face and his crystal blue eyes seemed brighter against his tanned complexion and spiky blond hair.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He introduced himself and sat back down with his arms crossed in front of his chest, with that huge grin still on his face.

"NARUTO! Let the people we're protecting introduce themselves before you go blabbing your big mouth!" A girl with shoulder-length pink hair and emerald eyes raised her fist at Naruto, who seemed to wilt away from her.

Those two were probably the ones who made that commotion outside my window.

Tamiko cleared her throat and proceeded to introduce herself again.

"My name is Fugikawa Tamiko!" She smiled boldly and flipped her long brunette ponytail back behind her back.

"I'm Fugikawa Yoshino; it's an honor to meet you…" I paused once I realized I only knew _**one**_ of their names. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto seemed to like this, because he grinned even wider.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." The pink haired girl bowed her head, and then I saw her eyes gaze on the raven haired boy.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The raven haired boy sounded bored.

"And I'm Hatake Kakashi." The older man, whom I'm assuming is their sensei, said.

I processed all their names in my mind and made myself remember them.

After all, they would be living with us for awhile.

"So, what did you think of them?" Tamiko asks me as we lay side by side in her bed.

Since we only have 5 bedrooms in our house, we gave Naruto and Sasuke one to share and Kakashi and Sakura one of their own. My sister's room is bigger than mine, but since I'm the youngest I had to give my room to our guests.

"They seem very nice." I answered with a smile.

Tamiko runs her hands through her dark hair and sighs.

"What do you think of Sasuke?"

I blush lightly and think back on how I embarrassed myself in front of him before I even had the opportunity to even know his name.

"He's very attractive, don't you think?" Tamiko stretches her arms out.

I roll my eyes at her, "All you ever think about is men and besides you're 16. I'm pretty sure he and I are the same age."

Tamiko laughs. "He looks very mature for his age though." She winks at me.

I turn my back to her and lay my head down on her pillow and close my eyes.

"Goodnight, Tamiko."

"You know I'm right."

"Go to sleep already, you perv!" I laugh and shortly afterwards I feel her lay down next to me.


End file.
